Weak
by XMyGreatEscapeX
Summary: He left her when he chose Paul Heyman over her. She was broken. He made a mistake. They both felt...weak. One-Shot


**Authors Note-Hey guys! :D I decided to do some PunkLee One Shots! :) I will think up different one shots to do and I will accept requests as well so leave a review with a request Enjoy!**

000000000000000000000

She couldn't believe what she was watching. She hasn't really actually been caught up with the show. She just focused on her own segments and matches then left. She didn't want to get involved with any more superstars so she stayed clear of them so The boss wouldn't make a new fling for her on screen. She decided watching one show fully wouldn't kill her. I mean she should try to catch up a bit at least. Right now she was watching her on and off screen ex boyfriend Phil aka CM Punk's segment. She couldn't help but notice how different he looked. A lot like Wolverine. She liked it. Not that she would admit that out loud. He hurt her by choosing Paul Heyman and saying some very cruel things about her to her face and behind her back. Yet...She couldn't even say one mean thing about him...Well other then to his face so she wouldn't look weak. But that is what she felt. Weak.

She couldn't believe this was happening. Punk was threatening Heyman!? When did this start happening!? He started threatening to hurt everyone who is associated with him until it just left him. She wished she had the guts to do this. Part of her was secretly proud of him for standing up to that weasel of a man. Again she wouldn't admit that out loud.

The segment ending with Punk having to get helped to the back. Brock Lesnar attacked him and F5'ed him on the announce table. He looked really hurt. She already heard from her best friend and on screen rival Kaitlyn that he already had 13 stitches in his head from the money in the bank match. She thought a superstar did it. But apparently Paul did it since he admitted it during the segment. She would have thought Punk would have turned on Paul but Paul turned on Punk. She couldn't believe he betrayed his only real reason to be here. Sure There was Lesnar but he barely was there. Dumb move by Paul Heyman.

"AJ!" She turned away from the monitor once she heard her name. It had been about 15 minutes since that segment ended and stood a number of feet away from her was Phil. He walked towards her...Well more like lightly limped towards her. His body must be wrecked.

She turned around to walk away so she wouldn't have to talk to him but he stopped that. "Please wait."

She turned back around with a sigh.

"Where have you been?" He asked.

"Where have I been? Why would you need to know that?"

"I have been looking for you for a few weeks now but didn't see you anywhere. I was kind of worried."

"Worried? Why would you need to worry about me? We don't talk anymore Phil so don't worry about me." She ordered.

"...Did you see my segment out there?" he asked.

"I did indeed. Your lucky I caught it. I don't really watch the show anymore so i'm not caught up."

"Are you ok? You seem a little down."

"I'm fine." She choked back a sob. She didn't want to look weak in front of him. Just like she didn't want to look weak when he chose Paul over her.

"I know you too well April. Your not ok."

Tears started forming in her eyes. "I said i'm fine now drop it!" She started to cry.

He pulled her into his embrace and was kind of surprised that she didn't fight it. She buried her face in his chest and sobbed. He had to do something.

"I'm so sorry April. This is my fault. I should have never chose Paul. The sad look in your eye when I would insult you still lingers in my mind every night. I have heard what people have been saying about you back here too. They just cant separate work from personal. I realized my mistakes leaving you behind like yesterdays news. I need you."

She pulled out of his embrace and wiped her eyes to try to stop any involuntary tears from leaving them. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to look so weak in front of you or anyone really."

"Hey your not weak. You are strong brave talented and smart. You will never look weak in my eyes."

She looked at him and noticed the sincerity in his eyes.

"Let me make it up to you. Please?"

She took a moment to respond. Was he really being honest she didn't know but it looked like he was. Was this the old Phil she fell in love with? Or was this that demon that Paul created?

She nodded not able to speak anymore. She knew this was her Phil and she was giving him a chance to prove that.

He pulled her closer to him and kissed her. He knew he made a mistake before. But he wouldn't make it again.

Leaving her was a bad idea. It made him feel...Coincidentally...**Weak.**


End file.
